William Furno
William Furno is a Hero working for the Hero Factory. Biography Creation Similar to all other Heroes, William Furno came into being in the Assembly Tower in Makuhero City, shortly after the creation of Mark Surge and Natalie Breez. Following his activation he was integrated into the Alpha Team, where he would receive training from the Elite members of the group. While Breez and Surge would come to prove themselves as worthwhile additions to the team, Preston Stormer took a particular interest in Furno, deeming him the most reckless and impulsive of the three rookies under his watch. Trials of Furno Acting as part of an armed escort for a shipment of C-4000 on Merak 9 several months later, Furno and the Alpha Team veterans were ambushed by XPlode and Rotor, two notorious galactic bandits. Ordered to remain in the Hero Craft for the duration of the battle, Furno watched as Jimi Stringer and Dunkan Bulk contained Rotor. Offering Furno the opportunity to apply the Hero Cuffs, Stormer then ordered the rookie to descend from the Hero Craft and apply the Hero Cuffs. However, carrying a concealed projectile weapon, Rotor was able to make an escape before the young hero could apprehend him. Honing his combat abilities tirelessly in the hours after his failed mission trial, Furno pulled several consecutive shifts in the Assembly Tower Holo-Training Sphere, exhausting his power cells and failing to report for roll call the following day. Recovered by his teammates, Stormer notably escorted the young Hero to the Core Recharge Chamber. Accompanying the Alpha Leader on a training exercise alongside Surge and Breez, Furno's unit was dispatched to the neighboring system of Lemus 2 several hours later, responding to another raid on an explosive munitions factory by Rotor and XPlode. Drawing the fire away from the rookies, Stormer took a direct hit and was incapacitated, leaving Furno to lead a successful recovery operation and ultimately recapture Rotor, earning him the praise of Stormer. The following day, Alpha Team was assaulted by Corroder whilst overseeing the construction of Penitentiary 1331. With the criminal pinning Bulk down beneath a pile of girders and with Surge tending to his teammate, Stringer was forced to draw Corroder's fire for some time until Mission Control could dispatch reinforcements. With Alpha Team's resources drawn thin, and with Stormer grounded in the Command Center, Furno was refitted with acid-resistant armor and dispatched in a Hero Pod to combat Corroder. After a brief battle, the rookie was reinforced by Breez's Dropship. Notably bluffing that his teammate had arrived with a full Hero Team aboard, Furno managed to successfully repel Corroder and rescue Bulk from beneath the girders. An unclear number of solar cycles later, Stormer accompanied Furno, Breez, and Surge on a training exercise under his instruction. Allowing Furno to pilot his Dropship, Stormer expressed his displeasure over a recent advertising campaign that had used his likeness to endorse an energy drink. Receiving a distress beacon originating from the Mekronite Planetary Belt, Stormer resumed control and landed the Dropship outside the Mekron City police station, noting that the planetoid had gone into lockdown mode following a red alert. Flanking Stormer as he scouted ahead, Furno and his teammates were eventually summoned to the Alpha Leader's position, encountering Chief Drax of the Mekron City police department. With the chief growing uncharacteristically confrontational and increasingly unwilling to cooperate, the Heroes detained him only for Meltdown and a legion of attack drones to ambush the precinct. Firing a burst of degraded nuclear waste at Furno only for Stormer to jump in the line of fire, Meltdown breached the Hero's armor plating and infected the Alpha Leader with a potent swarm of microscopic nanobots. Returning to the Assembly Tower for a diagnostic report, the nanobots swiftly began to affect the chemistry of Stormer's central processor, heightening his aggression. Resorting to a more primal nature, Stormer engaged Bulk, Stringer, and Furno, escaping out into Makuhero City. With Bulk and Stringer leading Alpha Team on a mission to retrieve the chemical antidote from Lunar Tratix, Furno trailed Stormer through Makuhero City, acting off his earlier hunch that the Alpha Leader might tear down the oversized billboard with his likeness. Engaging Stormer whilst wearing a jet booster, Furno tussled with his mentor onto to be swiftly overpowered. Pleading desperately, the rookie evoked powerful memories of Von Ness, which in turn gave Stormer the will to fight off the nanobots and be carried back to the Assembly Tower by Furno. With the rest of Alpha Team successfully retrieving the chemical antidote, Hero Factory scientists were able to synthesize a cure that purged the nanobots for Stormer's system and remedied the Hero of Meltdown's infection. Several days later, Stormer responded to a distress call in New Stellac City alongside Bulk and Stringer. Discerning that they had walked into an ambush, the three veteran Heroes were ambushed by Corroder and Thunder. With the visual link to Mission Control disrupted, the remaining members of Alpha Team launched a rescue operation to recover their superiors. Arriving on the scene with Breez and Surge as reinforcements, Furno and his cohorts were soon assaulted by the combined might of XPlode, Meltdown, Corroder, and Thunder. With Stormer, Bulk, and Stringer emerging from their shelter to cover the rookies, Alpha Team stood assembled to fend off the criminals. However, the Heroes were soon confronted by a swirling, nebulous vortex in the sky above New Stellac City. With their weapons magnetically attracted to the gravitational anomaly, Furno reluctantly relinquished his Dual Fire Shooter as Stormer stubbornly dived into the dimensional breach to confront Von Ness. Defying orders and following him, Furno left his teammates to combat the villains in order to cover the Alpha Leader. While he was initially irritated by Furno's disobedience, he soon conceded that he was in fact grateful, allowing the pair to progress deeper into the anomaly. Venturing further, Furno was confronted by Stormer's former teammate, Von Ness, who had undergone significant upgrades since their last encounter and now operated under the title of Von Nebula. Having smuggled in a set of boot-jet thrusters, Furno and Stormer tricked Von Nebula into revealing himself within the swirling gravitational mass, only for Furno to throw the gadgets into the center of the black hole while Stormer snatched up Von Nebula's Black Hole Orb Staff and trapped his former teammate within it. Escaping the collapsing nebula, Stormer and Furno returned to New Stellac City to find that their teammates had successfully apprehended the rest of Von Nebula's cohorts without their weapons. Upon their return to Makuhero City, the Elite heroes presented Furno, Breez, and Surge to Daniella Capricorn, announcing them as the latest additions to Alpha Team. Escorting the Black Hole Orb Staff to Villain Storage, Furno was approached by Stormer and congratulated on his leadership capabilities, suggesting that one day the young Hero might replace him as Alpha Leader. Ordeal of Fire Several weeks later, Furno would accompany Stormer, Surge, and Breez on an emergency response to an assault on Tanker Station 22. Whilst escorting civilian workers to their Hero Factory Dropship, the Heroes received heavy fire from Drilldozer, Nitroblast and Jetbug. While Furno scouted ahead to provide reconnaissance, his teammates were overpowered by Drilldozer and forced to order a tactical retreat, realizing too late that their weaponry was ineffective against the heat-resistant upgrades their adversaries were equipped with. Once Fire Lord had siphoned electrical energy from the tanker station, the criminals attempted to surround the Heroes and take them captive. However, slipping away and damaging several of the fuel cells, Surge created an opening for his fellow Heroes to exploit, distracting the Fire Villains long enough for the rest of Alpha Team to stage a tactical retreat with the civilians, having been dealt a crushing defeat and lost control of the Tanker Station. With Furno pleading to return and rescue Surge, Stormer was forced to make a hard call and leave his teammate behind. Returning to Makuhero City shortly after Akiyama Makuro announcing a prospective Upgrade, Furno approached Hero Factory's founder and backed Stormer's request that Alpha Team immediately be suited with the Upgrade. Met initially with resistance, the Heroes ultimately managed to convince Mr. Makuero to authorize their upgrade, making the members of Alpha Team the first Heroes to be augmented into the new system. After a brief training interlude with their new forms, Stormer led Breez and Furno back to Tanker Station 22 on a tactical assault, though Furno would swiftly blow their cover upon arrival. Taking the mistake in their stride, Alpha Team eagerly launched a counter-attack under the cover of darkness. Having been refitted with heat-resistant armor, the Heroes managed to severely diminishing the impact of the Fire Villains' Lava Sphere Shooters, successfully holding their own against the criminals. However, struck by an energy pulse from a charged beam weapon, Furno's arm because magnetized to Breez's. Caught off-guard and ambushed by Drilldozer, the two Heroes were able to beat a hurried retreat when the explosive entrance of a Hero Pod into the lower atmosphere distracted their adversary, transporting rookie Heroes Julius Nex and Nathan Evo onto the scene. With Evo and Stormer bombarding the villains with energy blasts, Nex swiftly uncoupled Breez and Furno, reversing the magnetic attraction and enabling them each to return to the battle. Working together, the members of Alpha Team were able to gradually neutralize each of the henchbots before giving chase after Fire Lord. With Fire Lord siphoning more electrical energy from a nearby power conduit, Furno and his teammates engaged the leader of the Fire Villains on one, unified front only for Surge to intervene and debilitate their adversary. Restraining the villain shortly after, the Heroes were re-united with Surge. With all four members of Fire Lord's gang neutralized, Furno personally oversaw their transportation to Makuhero City for advanced containment and rehabilitation. Having successfully recovered their teammate, Furno later stood with Alpha Team as one of the first Heroes to have been upgraded, this marking the dawn of a new age in the proud legacy of Hero Factory. Over the course of the following months, Furno would return to active patrol duty and interact sparingly with his teammates. During this time, Furno would witness the incorporation of Evo and Nex into Alpha Team, as well as the creation of a new rookie named Rocka. Savage Planet Several months later, the Hero Factory received an urgent distress signal from Rocka, who had countermanded instructions while on a patrol mission and journeyed to the planet Quatros. Refitted with hawk-themed armor, Furno accompanied a team consisting of Stormer, Bulk, Nex, and Stringer to recover their teammate, quelling several instances of in-fighting and excessive showmanship amongst the Heroes. Landing the Dropship on the quarantined jungle planet, Furno listened as Stormer reiterated the mission parameters and recounted the tale of Professor Aldeous Witch's exile, a former Hero Factory scientist who had sent out the initial distress beacon. Venturing out onto the planet's surface, the Heroes tracked their fallen teammate's unique Quaza signature, eventually finding him unconscious with depleted energy reserves. While escorting the weakened rookie back to the Dropship, Furno became separated from the group and was approached by Aldeous Witch, who had now adopted the title of Witch Doctor. Surviving the encounter, Furno returned to report that the Witch Doctor was controlling Quatros' wildlife for his own sinister purposes, correlating with Rocka's testimony. With Rocka refitted with his own set of jungle armor, the Heroes set off once more in search of Witch Doctor, eventually reaching an abandoned teleportation device. However, with Rocka and Furno constantly bickering hindering Alpha Team's progress, Stormer furiously proposed that they each head up a smaller team of three to once and for all decide who was the better tactician. Leading his own team consisting of Stringer and Nex, Furno and his compatriots traveled through the jungle on foot. Venturing closer to Witch Doctor's mining operation, the three heroes were ambushed by a Waspix and Scorpio specimen, both corrupted by the influence of Witch Doctor's Quaza Spikes. While Furno engaged the Waspix in the air, Stringer and Nex defended their position in the treetops. While the Waspix was eventually overpowered, the Scorpio would trail Furno and his allies as they centered in on Witch Doctor's base of operations. Reunited with the rest of the team, Furno soon discovered that the teleportation system had reconstituted Stormer, Rocka, and Bulk at a quarter of their original size. While Furno drew the attention of the site's Fangz hounds, Stringer and Nex carried their allies back to the teleportation access tunnel and reactivated it, returning the three shrunken Heroes to their original size. Now at full strength, Stormer returned to the helm and led the charge against the Witch Doctor. Working alongside Nex, Furno was able to successfully lure a corrupted Raw-Jaw into a trap, where Stringer was ultimately able to remove the corrupted Quaza Spike from the creature, thus releasing it from Witch Doctor's control. With Rocka refitting himself in ancient armor found beneath the temple grounds, the Heroes were finally able to overwhelm Witch Doctor and destroy his Skull Staff, ceasing his influence over the planet's wildlife. However, with the drilling probe still in operation, Witch Doctor was able to extract the last deposit of Quaza mineral from Quatros' surface, thus debilitating the delicate ecosystem of the planet. Working to bring down the probe, Bulk and Furno were able to damage the thrusters and return the Quaza to the temple grounds from which they had been extracted, thus restoring Quatros to its original state of floral abundance. With the rescue mission complete and the exiled professor apprehended, Furno helped detain Witch Doctor and transported him back to the Hero Craft, ready for transport to the Villain Storage Facility beneath the Assembly Tower. Breakout Some time after the Quatros mission and notably coinciding with Black Phantom's assault on the Assembly Tower, a villain named Voltix was known to have smuggled the essence of Von Nebula into Villain Storage. Evading the security measures, Von Nebula's gaseous form was able to trigger the Black Hole Orb Staff and conjure a localized black hole portal in the central chamber. With the cells deactivated in the ensuring power surge, Furno and his teammates attempted to subdue the criminals before they reached the dimensional gateway and escaped. Unable to contain a single villain, however, the Heroes watched the dimensional gate collapse then reported the solemn news back to the Command Center. With Hero Factory resources spread thin, Mission Control assigned each Hero an individual mission to capture and subdue an escaped criminal. Assigned the task of subduing Jawblade, Furno was refitted with an Aquajet Pack and a Plasma Harpoon Shooter. Adjusting to his new frame, Furno was dispatched to Scylla and issued an upgraded set of Hero Cuffs with which to apprehend Jawblade. Locating the escaped convict, Furno swiftly attempted to out-maneuver the criminal, though Jawblade proved too agile in the aquatic terrain, exposing Furno to pure Oxidium and rusting his mechanical components. Supercharging his Hero Core, Furno was fortunately able to counteract the effects of the catalyst and adopted a different set of tactics. Adjusting to his disadvantage, Furno successfully used his Plasma Harpoon Shooter and Hero Cuffs to restrain Jawblade. Successfully completing his mission, Furno returned to Makuhero City with Jawblade in tow. Finding that the Assembly Tower's Fail-Safe Protocol had been initiated, Furno was reunited with Stormer, Surge and Evo only to find that a holographic forcefield now surrounded the Assembly Tower. With Rocka operating on the inside and with a villain named Black Phantom now in control of the building, Furno and his cohorts were forced to utilize more underhanded tactics. Convincing Daniella Capricorn to report that no Heroes had returned, Alpha Team accelerated Black Phantom's plans and gave Rocka the opportunity to deactivate the Fail-Safe forcefield. Making their way back inside the Command Center, Furno and his teammates confronted Rocka about his clandestine activities, only for the Hero to reveal that he had been operating under instruction of the Hero Recon Team and that he had been investigating Black Phantom for some time. Discovering that the villain had refitted the Assembly Tower with Anti-Quaza and that he planned to generate an army of Heroes to serve his purpose, Furno accompanied Alpha Team in the charge against Black Phantom's Arachnix Spiders while Rocka directly engaged him. Ultimately defeating the villain by connecting him directly to the Assembly Tower's Quaza supply, Furno witnessed the defeat and capture of the Black Phantom, as well as the successful reactivation of the Mission Control center and the return of Stringer from his mission. However, once the Hero Factory systems had been restored, Alpha Team would later discover that Black Phantom had acquired the blueprints of the entire Assembly Tower and distributed them to an unknown recipient. Following several failed attempts to recapture the escaped villain known as Core Hunter, Furno would later participate in an Alpha Team recovery operation to track down the mercenary. Partnered with Stormer, Furno soon discovered that Core Hunter was searching for the three components of the Doom Box, a doomsday device of galactic proportions. Reconvening with Alpha Team on the planet the Doom Box was forged on, Furno and his teammates were overpowered by their adversary until Surge dealt a decisive blow that presumably disrupted Core Hunter's molecular constitution. Brain Attack Several months after the mass-breakout event, Alpha Team was recalled to the Assembly Tower and informed of an impending attack on Makuhero City. With the planet's local wildlife growing increasingly volatile and banding together around the Hero Factory headquarters, Stormer temporarily delegated leadership responsibilities to Furno and was refitted in the Assembly Tower. Adorned with a locking clamp around his Hero Core and a Visor, Furno was refitted with a set of XL armor and charged with coordinating several Hero Teams into forming a defensive perimeter around the Assembly Tower. Leading Alpha Team into the central quadrant of Makuhero City to fend off the army of mutated invaders, Furno and his teammates would later note that their attackers were possessed by parasitic Brains. Engaging a number of mutated Pyrox creatures, Furno enjoyed considerable success in repelling the creatures, keeping the damage to a minimum and ensuring as few civilian casualties as possible. Once Bulk announced his discovery that the artificial Brains could be removed from their hosts by a blow to the cranium over the shared radio feed, the Heroes were able to more effectively combat the creatures. Responding to a perimeter breach in the Assembly Tower, Furno accompanied Alpha Team back to Mission Control, where he was faced with a platoon of corrupted Blank Heroes and his missing teammate, Mark Surge, who had been taken over by one of the Brains. Fending off the Blank Heroes, Furno established an opening for Breez to free Surge and deactivate the Blank Heroes. With the origins of the Brains continuing to elude the Heroes despite their victory, Furno would aid in the recovery effort and take on greater responsibility from this point onward. Several weeks later, after Rocka and Breez were dispatched to intercept the Valiant star-cruiser on a collision course with Makuhero City, Furno was present for an ethical confrontation between Bulk and Stormer, who had personal ties to the star-cruiser's captain. Reinforcing Bulk, Furno convinced Stormer that Breez and Rocka would be unable to deter the craft from its trajectory, prompting Stormer to launch off after the two Heroes and place Bulk in temporary command of Alpha Team. With the spacecraft entering the inner solar system, Furno witnessed the acting Alpha Leader make a hard call and regretfully authorized a platoon of Dropships to intercept the Valiant with destructive force. With Stormer, Rocka, and Breez managing to commandeer the vessel before it entered the planet's atmosphere, Bulk was forced to hurriedly cancel the order to save the lives of his teammates. Abilities and Traits As one of Alpha Team's youngest members, Furno was designed with all the latest advances in Hero speed and maneuverability, with his synchronicity stabilizers proving a technological marvel. Programmed for agility and tactical prowess, Furno possesses a strong sense of right and wrong. He is willing to admonish even his authorities when he recognized an obstruction of justice. Often displaying impulsive or stubborn behavior, however, Furno often came into conflict with other leader figures and possessed a competitive streak. Building off the leadership model of Alpha Leader Preston Stormer, Furno tries to exercise a more cautious leadership style than his contemporaries. He maintains the dutiful, loyal attitude he bore as a rookie, and tries hard to heed the opinions of his teammates as well. Nevertheless, Furno initially grew irritated when Rocka began to compete with him, though the two would eventually resolve their differences. Arsenal In his original form, Furno was equipped with a Dual Fire Shooter, a bladed weapon designed for melee combat as well as firing long-ranged bursts of flame. Upon impact with a solid surface, a shot from this weapon would scorch a target, disrupting projectile weaponry and delivering non-lethal injuries. However, one set of these blades was notably stolen and re-purposed by Jawblade on a failed mission in Furno's early career. Following the Upgrade, Furno was temporarily equipped with a Multi-Tool Ice Shield, a weapon that was capable of both firing energy bursts and deploying a rotating blade. Some time after being refitted with the Upgrade, Furno was temporarily equipped with jungle-compatible armor channeling the abilities of an eagle. In this form, he notably wielded a Plasma Bow and a set of shoulder-mounted wings, which offered aerial jet propulsion. Refitted to combat the mass BREAKOUT event, Furno was refitted with an Aquajet Pack and aquatic armor, enabling him to chase Jawblade to his home planet, Scylla. Wielding a Plasma Harpoon Shooter modified for use underwater, Furno was equipped for both long-ranged and melee combat. During the events of the BRAIN ATTACK, Furno was refitted with an XL Hero frame, this time wielding both a Flaming Fire Sword and a Fire Shield, making a notable departure from his classic arsenal. Additionally, Furno was refitted with a Locking Clamp around his Hero Core, a specialized Visor, and equipped with a cape made from a metallic alloy thin enough to bend and cut but unbreakable.. Gallery William_furno.png|Furno's Original Form Furno Bike CGI.jpg|Furno on his bike Furno 2.0.png|Furno 2.0 Furno 3.0.png|Furno 3.0 Furno Breakout.png|BREAKOUT Furno 6293_Furno_Pose.jpg| F5.jpeg|Furno XL Minifig_Furno.jpg|Invasion From Below minifigure variant of Furno Trivia *Furno was initially voiced by Eric Christian Olsen in the Hero Factory Television Show. However, owing to unspecified scheduling and budgetary conflicts, Josh Keaton would replace Olsen for Episode 10: Brain Attack, the final installment in the television series. Appearances *''The Vengeance Attack'' Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Originally Canon Characters Category:Alpha Team Category:Hero Factory Universe Category:Millenial Shadow Category:The Vengeance Attack